The present invention relates to a container for dewatering mixtures of solids and water, for example, wet mixtures obtained by rendering hydrophilic colloidal particles such as lake or submarine sludge to be hydrophobic by treatment with separating coagulants or a container for packaging and transporting powdery or granular substances.
Previously, the use of filter cloth for separation of water from mixtures of solids and water has been well known.
Further, packaging or transporting bags made of polyethylene or polypropylene cloth and provided with reinforcing belts and hanging belts or ropes have previously been known for delivery packaging.
However, the conventional dewatering filter cloth is used only for dehydration (removal of water), and the conventional packaging or transporting bags are used only for packaging or only for transportation, it is therefore desired to develop a container not limited to one use, such as a dewatering bag which can be used for dehydrating, packaging, transporting and storing operations, or a transporting bag which can be used for packaging, transporting and storing.
The present inventor has intensively conducted investigation to solve the above-mentioned problem. As a result, the present inventor has discovered that the above-mentioned problem can be solved by employing a container comprising an outer bag and an inner bag, thus completing the present invention.